


Délutános Műszak - Egy Luna és Neville-történet

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal, Dirty Sex, F/M, Fanart, Friends With Benefits, Kink, LGBTQ Themes, Pegging, Pervert, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, adult Luna and Neville, kinky love, magyar, queer, reciprocal feelings, spoilers from now ->, worker class scenario
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: A különc Luna és Neville villanyszerelőként dolgoznak egy gyárban. Az eseménytelen péntek délutánt azonban egy nem mindennapi baleset olyan irányba tereli, amire egyikük sem számított. Bárhogy is legyen, a napjuk hátralevő része több mint érdekesnek bizonyul...Mugli alternatív univerzum. Néhány mindennapos szakmai probléma. Némi kink... Sok kink.Bónusz: Fan art mellékelve





	Délutános Műszak - Egy Luna és Neville-történet

**Author's Note:**

> Előre szólok: NAGYON perverz cucc! Sokan valószínűleg ízléstelennek mondanák, de én mindent megtettem, hogy egy kis szívet belecsempésszek.
> 
> J.k. Rowling... Harry Potter jogok... stb... tudod...
> 
> edit 19/10/09: Több mint kép hónap után végül befejeztem a fanartot, amit ehhez a történethez csináltam, szóval remélem, hogy tetszik.

Neville Longbottom hosszas tapogatózás után végül megtalálta kulcscsomóján a kopott, sárgás darabot, amin alkoholos filccel írt apró szám jelezte, hogy az nem más, mint az elektromos műhely kulcsa.

Miért is kellett levennünk a kilincset kívülről? - gondolta.

A válasz nyilván az volt, hogy csak kulccsal lehessen bemenni, mert korábban boldog-boldogtalan folyamatosan csak berohangált hozzájuk, ha bármiben segítség kellett az elektromosoktól. Legalább nem kellett a húsz kulcs közül kikeresnie mindig a megfelelőt, és a nyári hőségben hamarabb bejuthatott a hűvös műhelybe.

Belépett a vasajtón, majd becsukta maga mögött, szerszámosládáját pedig az asztala mellé dobta a földre. Kolléganője Luna Lovegood, - aki nem mellesleg a lakótársa, és legjobb barátja is volt - éppen a saját asztala mögött gubbasztott és elmerült a céges e-mailjei olvasgatásában. A szerszámosláda csattanására tért csak magához. Ő maga a sarokban ült, az asztala pedig előtte volt, az ajtónak háttal. A monitor nem takarta volna el teljesen a belépők szeme elől, de ezt a feladatot bőven ellátta a szerszámok és alkatrészek kupaca, ami folyamatosan ott tornyosult az asztalán.

Fél kézzel ellökte magát, és a forgószékével együtt kigurult az asztala mellé, hogy szembenézhessen Nevillel. Luna a szokásához híven törökülésben ült a túlméretezett székében. Hosszú, szőke haja összegumizva a feje tetején, arca előtt szögletes olvasószemüveg. Kék céges pólót és kantáros nadrágot viselt, bár a nadrágját fél munkanap elteltével szabályosan kettévágta egy szikével, majd az eltávolított kantár helyére bújtatókat varrt, és belefűzött egy övet. Ütött- kopott zokni volt a lábán, villanyszerelő bakancsa az asztal alatt várta, hogy belelépjen valaki. Kezein jó néhány színes karkötő és egy rózsaszín óra fityegett, aminek villám alakúak voltak a mutatói. Nyakában vagy fél tucat apró kacat bőrláncokon. Füleiben egy-egy retek lógott fülbevaló gyanánt.

Luna mindenkivel jóban volt, köztük a munkavédelmisekkel, bár ők valószínűleg anélkül is elengedték volna az ékszerek dolgát, mivel mindenki tudta, hogy mennyire makacs tud lenni a lány ilyen téren.

\- Na? Megcsináltad a kartontömörítőt? - kérdezte Luna a villamos kollégájától.

\- Meg. Persze nem volt elromolva.

\- Hát akkor mi volt a baja?

\- Tudod, van az a hosszú vasrúd, amivel bele szokták tuszkolni a kartonokat a tömörítőbe. - Luna bólintott - A diákmunkások beleejtették, az meg majdnem be is gyűrte, de persze megállította a gépet.

\- Hogy szedted ki?

\- Hogy? - kuncogott Neville - Belemásztam és kitéptem belőle. Gondolom szét kellett volna szedni az egészet, de még soha nem csináltam. Ha arra kerül sor, akkor felhívtam volna Ront a másik műszakból, hogy megmondja hogyan kell, de megoldottam anélkül is.

\- Malfoy mérges lett volna ha meglátja. Pont lelát a tömörítőhöz az irodájából. Kaptál volna egy fegyelmit.

\- Malfoy! - legyintett Neville - Pénteken? Délután négykor? Az ilyenkor már otthon veri a... az asztalt.

Luna hangosan felnevetett. Ekkor megcsörrent mellette a telefon az asztalon. A reménye, hogy a nap hátralevő részében már semmi dolguk nem lesz, hirtelen szertefoszlott. A lány visszahúzta magát az asztal mögé, felvette a kagylót és beleszólt:

\- Elektromos. Lovegood.

Valaki magyarázott valamit a vonal túlsó végén, amit Neville nem hallhatott.

\- Világít rajta a led? - kérdezte Luna unottan. - Nem? Be van dugva a konnektorba?

Azzal Luna kinézett az asztala mögül egy iszonyúan buta arckifejezést utánozva, ami rögtön nevetésre ösztönözte Neville-t.

\- Akkor dugjad be.... Megvan?.... Világít?... Nagyszerű!... Működik?... Rendben.... Szívesen. Szebasz!

Luna hangos csattanással lecsapta a kagylót, majd fejét az asztal lapjára ejtette, és felordított:

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy ekkora idiótákkal vagyunk körülvéve!

Neville mosolyogva hátradőlt saját székében.

\- Ma már nem nagyon lesz más dolgunk. - az órára pillantott, ami öt perccel járt délután négy előtt - Sokára lesz tíz óra.

\- Örüljünk neki! - szólt Luna - Jövő hónapban hozzák az új gyártósort. Azzal majd lesz mit csinálni. Az első héten megbolondulunk, annyi gond lesz vele.

\- Az igaz. Most rápihenünk.

Neville azzal már be is nyúlt a hátizsákjába és kivett egy könyvet, hogy olvasással töltse a műszak hátralevő részét. Luna bezárta gépén az e-maileket, majd megnyitotta az asztalon a "munkahelyi dokumentumok" mappát és rákattintott a "Krita" parancsikonjára. Amíg az ősrégi számítógép megnyitotta a programot, ő előkereste saját táskájából a digitális rajztábláját, majd rádugta a gépre és festegetni kezdett.

Luna asztalán mindig szólt a rádió. Szerette a pop zenéket, de csak ha a háttérben hallgathatta. Segített neki ellazulni, hogy könnyebben menjen a munkája. Arról dédelgetett álmokat, hogy egyszer majd hivatásos illusztrátor lesz. Neville ellenben legszívesebben a falhoz vágta volna a rádiót, ugyanis szívből utált mindent ami nem komolyzene. Volt valami azonban, amit határozottan nem utált, sőt egyenesen rajongott érte: Luna. Az ő kedvéért még a popzenét is elviselte. Persze azért a széket is kirúgta volna alóla, ha a lány egy nap elkezd rockzenét hallgatni a festéshez.

Luna és Neville a műszaki szakközépiskolában ismerkedtek meg, majd lassan a legjobb barátok lettek. Hamar világos lett számukra, hogy mindketten pályát tévesztettek. Lunát a művészet - azon belül is a digitális festészet -, Neville-t az irodalom foglalkoztatta leginkább. Végül elvégezték mindketten az iskolát, és külön utakon folytatták az életüket. Neville egyetemre ment, de hamar kiesett és negyed év elteltével visszament régi iskolájába egy technikusi osztályba. Az évi gyakorlati oktatást abban a gyárban végezték, ahol most is dolgozott. Az technikusi után felvették villanyszerelőnek azzal az ígérettel, hogy majd előreléphet, ha megüresedik egy technikusi állás. Luna másfél évet lehúzott egy raktárban miután letette a targoncavezetői jogosítványt. Minden pénzt félretett amit csak tudott, hogy legalább egy évre abbahagyhassa a munkát és művészi tanulmányaira koncentrálhasson.

Az egy év tanulás elteltével ugyan már bátran vállalhatott kisebb munkákat, de szüksége volt mellette egy biztos állásra. Mikor Neville egyik kollégája felmondott, másnap már be is ráncigálta magával a munkanélküli Lunát, akit azonnal fel is vettek. Így lettek az egykori barátok munkatársak. Luna nemsokára beköltözött Neville városi lakásába, hogy osztozzanak a lakbéren és hogy ne kelljen minden nap hazautazgatnia vidékre. Lassan egy éve laktak egy lakásban. Ez idő alatt többek is lettek mint barátok. A két örökké magányoskodó fiatal lassan rátalált egymásra. Barátokként hivatkoztak egymásra, még azután is, hogy Luna már soha nem aludt a saját szobájában.

"Perverz pajtások". Mindig így hívta magukat Luna, mert a barátok extrákkal kissé elcsépeltnek hangzott. A lány szexjáték gyűjteménye szintén átköltözött Nevillhez. Mindig a fehérneműs fiókjában tartotta őket, de egy napon megmutatta Nevillnek, akinek mint kiderült szintén volt egy sokkal szerényebb gyűjteménye, amit az ágyneműtartóban rejtegetett. Miután megosztották őket egymással, és szenvedélyes órákat töltöttek minden használati módjuk kiaknázásával, vettek közösen agy vitrint, amiben mintegy kiállították a darabokat Neville szobájában, a szexuális felszabadultságuk és közvetlenségük jelképeként. A vitrin csillogott Luna színes, változatos dildóitól, amiket mindenféle fantasy és sci-fi lény nemi szerveiről mintáztak, de volt ott néhány egyéb dolog is, többek között egy bilincs, szexi fehérneműk, illatgyertyák, különböző használatra alkalmas vibrátorok.

Luna ezen felül megmutatta barátjának a nyilvánosságtól eltitkolt festményeit mindenféle elborult erotikus jelenetekről, amik jórész fanartok voltak a kedvenc filmjeiről. A legtöbbel esztétikailag nem volt megelégedve a lány, főleg mert jórészüket évekkel korábban csinálta mikor még nem rendelkezett a kellő gyakorlattal hogy igazán szép képeket csináljon, de különösen értékesek voltak ezek a számára, hiszen elsősorban kedvenc filmjeikről kezdtek el anno beszélgetni az iskolában, és így váltak barátokká.

Neville eltitkolt alkotásai kifulladtak néhány novellakezdeményben, amik között volt néhány erotikus is, amik főleg LGBTQ párosításokról szóltak, de Luna imádta mindet, és ösztönözte a fiút, hogy folytassa az írást.

Neville egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy két kitaszított módjára éltek együtt, de ezt a legkevésbé sem bánta. Úgy gondolta, hogy Lunán kívül senki másra nincs szüksége. Ilyen gondolatok közepette sokszor az is bevillant neki, hogy a legkevésbé sem bánná, ha egymás testnyílásai helyett - vagy inkább mellett - egymás szívébe hatolnának. Nem tudta soha, hogy mi járhat a lány fejében, de gyakran úgy vélte, ez már meg is történt valamilyen szinten. Együttléteik egyre kevésbé perverzek és egyre inkább meghittek lettek. Úgy is nevezhette volna, hogy szerelemtől fűtötteké váltak, de ezt egyikük sem mondta ki.

Neville, aki már vagy negyed órája nem lapozott egyszer sem a gondolkodása közepette, és csak a rádiót, valamint Luna tollának sercegését hallgatta, hirtelen felkapta a fejét a telefon újbóli megcsörrenésére. Az órára nézett, ami a délután öt órát éppen elhagyta. A telefon kijelzőjén a "portaszolgálat" szó íródott. Luna hangja felváltotta a csengést:

\- Elektromos. Longbottom.

Neville ismét felnézett mikor a lány az ő nevében mutatkozott be.

\- Nem. Tényleg Longbottom vagyok. Csak nemrég elkezdtem a hormonkezelést. Azért lett ilyen lányos a hangom.

Neville összegyűrt egy papírt az asztaláról, majd a Luna feje feletti falhoz vágta abban a reményben, hogy az majd a lány fején landol, de Luna még időben észrevette, elkapta és visszadobta a galacsint.

\- Igen, csak viccelek. Én vagyok az Luna... Rendben... Köszönöm. Mindjárt megyek.

\- Munka van? - kérdezte Neville.

\- Nem. A portás hívott. Megjött a csomagom.

Luna zavartalanul folytatta a festést. Kissé rossz szokása volt, hogy mindig befejezte az aktuális folyamatot, mielőtt bárki kérésére otthagyta volna a műveit. Ez általában öt-hat percet vett igénybe. Neville felkelt a székéből.

\- Megyek, elhozom neked. - ajánlotta fel.

\- Igazán nem kell. Mindjárt megyek, csak ezt befejezem.

\- Le kell mennem nekem is a portára. Kérnem kell egy új tokot a belépőkártyámnak, mert a mostani már elég viharvert, és még a végén elhagyom valahol. Elhozom a csomagod is.

\- Rendben van, ez kedves. Előre kifizettem. Egy apró kis doboz lesz. Az alkatrészt hozták ahhoz a vacakhoz. - azzal a sarokban hagyott szétszedett műszerre mutatott.

Neville-t a portára érve más látvány fogadta mint várta. A futár egy hatalmas, hosszú dobozzal a kezében várakozott a kapu előtt. Meg sem várta Neville köszönését, máris nyújtotta neki az aláírandó papírt.

\- Szóval akkor... csomag Lovegood névre. Itt kérem szépen aláírni, és 139 font lesz.

\- Bocsánat, de biztosan ez Lovegood csomagja? - kérdezte Neville.

\- Persze! Persze! Itt van rajta a név. - hadarta unottan a futár.

\- Nekem azt mondta, hogy valami apró dolog lesz. Nincs ott más is?

\- Csak ez az egy van. Ez az utolsó megállóm, aztán húzok haza.

\- Egy pillanat. Felhívom.

Amíg Neville Lunával beszélt telefonon, a futár pár szót intézett a portáshoz, mégpedig arról, hogy vajon miért nem képes valaki lejönni a saját csomagjáért? Luna közölte, hogy ezt a küldeményt otthonra várta, de véletlenül biztosan a cég címét adta meg.

\- Figyelj Neville! Ki tudnál segíteni? Majd otthon megadom.

\- Persze, bízd csak rám. Veszek fel pénzt.

Miután letette a telefont, csak akkor hasított belé a felismerés, hogy nincs nála a bankkártyája, mivel azt a minap elnyelte egy hibás automata. Kétségbeesésében a portáshoz fordult segítségért. Halkan suttogva mondta a legmeggyőzőbb érvét, hogy a türelmetlenül toporzékoló futár ne hallhassa:

\- Lunának lesz a csomag. Segíts ki egy kicsit. A kedvében akarok járni. Tudod...

\- Igen. Persze. - kacsintott az öreg portás azzal a bizonyos "fiatalok _"_ arckifejezéssel és előkereste a saját kártyáját.

...

Neville a visszafelé úton - amit amúgy is mindig sokkal hosszabbnak érzett - kíváncsian töprengett, hogy vajon mit is rejthet ez a méretes csomag. Persze megegyezett magában, hogy ez a lány magánügye, és nem fogja kifaggatni a tartalmáról.

A műhelyhez visszaérve ismét hosszas keresgélés árán megtalálta a kulcsát, és nagy nehezen belépett a csomaggal egyensúlyozva. Luna asztalához sétált, aki továbbra is belemélyedt a festésbe, és csak akkor pillantott fel, mikor már meglátta a fiút.

\- Meghozták az ágyúdat. - mondta viccesen Neville, és az asztal szélére állította a csomagot.

Luna éppen csak meg tudta köszönni, mikor a doboz elborult, és néhány alkatrészt magával sodorva leesett az asztalról. Neville azonnal belépett az asztal mögé, hogy összeszedje.

\- Várj! Majd én összeszedem! - kiáltott Luna, ahogy próbálta magát kihajtogatni ellustult, hanyag testtartásából, de nem volt elég gyors.

\- Már meg is van. Ide visszate... - azzal Neville lefagyott, mert meglátta a képet Luna monitorján.

A kissé illetlen kép, ami még kezdeti stádiumban volt, nem mást ábrázolt mint Lunát és őt magát. Csak azért ismerte fel magukat, mert a lány mindig apró betűkkel odaírta a neveket a karakterek mellé, és csak azután törölte le őket, ha már felismerhetővé váltak anélkül is. A képen szereplő Lunának azonban egy túlméretezett, és nem mellesleg emberire nem egészen hasonlító pénisze volt, amivel éppen hátulról a fiúba hatolt, miközben egyik karjával átölelte, másikat pedig a magasba emelte, mintha éppen a fenekére akarna csapni vele. A kép felett egy kidolgozatlan felirat díszelgett: _Perverz Születésnapot Neville!_

Tudta, hogy a lány nagyon nem szereti, ha valaki illetéktelenül belenéz a félkész képeibe. Még akkor is, ha az éppen őt ábrázolja egy erotikus pózban. Kimondottan ezért fordította úgy mindenhol az asztalát, hogy rajta kívül a teremben senki ne lássa, ha éppen egy művén dolgozik. Neville kissé sokáig bámult a monitorra, majd azonnal félreugrott, hogy többé ne lássa.

\- Bocsáss meg! Nem akartam belenézni. Tudom, hogy utálod.

\- Semmi baj, de most idő előtt megláttad. El tudtad olvasni a szöveget? - Luna hangja őszinte csalódástól visszhangzott.

\- Sajnos igen. Nekem szántad a születésnapomra.

\- Hát igen. - kezdte Luna szomorúan, miközben visszaült a megszokott pózba. - Meglepetés lett volna. Egy illusztráció arról, hogy mit akartam csinálni veled.

Mielőtt még szólhatott volna bármit is, Neville észrevette, hogy az ütéstől kiszakadt a doboz oldala, és az apró résen keresztül egy ismerős emblémát pillantott meg. A dobozban közvetlenül egy másik doboz volt, ami - most már világossá vált számára - az ő ajándékát rejtette.

\- Nem mondod komolyan! - kiáltott a fiú, és gondolkodás nélkül letépte a külső dobozt.

A nem véletlenül diszkrét csomagolásban érkezett doboz egy közel ötven centiméter hosszú, öt centiméter átmérőjű műpéniszt rejtett. Halványkék színe volt, külseje spirális alakban barázdált; feje kissé hosszúkás, tompa kampó alakú. Pontosan olyan, mint a képen. A dobozon levő illusztráció és szöveg tudatta vele, hogy a játékszer a közös kedvenc fantasy sorozatukban szereplő, félig ló félig bagoly lény nemi szervét formázza.

\- Meglepi! - folytatta csalódottan Luna.

\- Ne haragudj! Elrontottam az egészet.

A lány azonnal felugrott a székéből és szorosan átölelte Neville-t.

\- Dehogy haragszom. - suttogta a fülébe. - Azért örülsz neki?

Neville végignézett a méretes játékon. Közös gyűjteményük eddigi messze legnagyobb darabja állt az asztalon. Már csak a puszta gondolatra felizgult, hogy Luna ezzel akarta kielégíteni. Mindig is élvezte, ha a lány különös figyelmet fordít a legkedvesebb perverziójának, de ez minden eddigi próbálkozáson túlmegy. Beleborzongott, ahogy elképzelte, amint Luna ezzel beléhatol, vagy hogy ő teszi vele ugyanezt.

\- Ejnye! Ennyi elég hozzá, hogy izgalomba hozzalak? - mondta Luna a fiú nadrágján támadt dudort tapogatva.

\- Belőled a legkisebb adag is elég. - suttogta, és gyengéden megcsókolta a lányt.

\- Akkor nem csak arra izgultál fel, hogy egy Táltosbagollyal fogsz közösülni? - vihogott Luna.

\- Csak részben.

Azzal Neville szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte. Egy nemesen egyszerű mozdulattal kibontotta a haját, ami rögtön lehullott és mintegy maga alá temette mindkettőjüket. Imádott a hosszú, szőke hajával játszadozni. Végigfuttatta kezeit a véget nem érő fürtökön, majd kitapintotta alattuk a lány arcát. Mindkét kezével átfogta a fejét, és érezte ahogy a puha hajszálak végigsiklanak az ujjai között. Luna szintén végigsimította Neville arcát, miközben vigyázott, hogy a ne érjen homlokán levő kötéshez, ami azért volt rajta, mert előző nap megfejelte az egyik elektromos szekrény ajtaját. A fiú egyre szorosabban magához húzta, és tovább csókolta, miközben Luna átkarolta, majd végigsimította az egész hátát, és végül huncutul belemarkolt a farpofáiba.

Neville elengedte a fejét, a kezével a munkáspólón keresztül megfogta a lány melleit, aki azonnal felnyögött az izgalomtól. A póló vastag volt, nem tűnt fel senkinek, hogy nincs rajta melltartó.

\- Ma már nem nagyon fognak minket hívni. - közölte kéjesen a lánnyal.

\- Neville! Itt akarod a műhelyben? Most?

\- Akarlak. Itt és most.

Átkarolta a lány combjait és felemelte. Luna felsikkantott meglepetésében, majd kezeivel megtámasztotta magát a fiú vállain, hogy ne essen az arcába. Neville az arcába ömlő hajtincsek között is tisztán látta az arcát. _Úgy néz rá. Megint úgy néz. Tágra nyílt csillogó szemek, résnyire tátva maradt szája mosolyra kerekedik. Még a levegőt is kapkodja. Az izgatottság arca? Szenvedély? Valami más? Szerelem?_

Neville körbefordult a karjában a lánnyal, majd lehuppant Luna székére és az ölébe ültette. A derekához nyúlt, két kézzel kirántotta a betűrt pólóját a nadrágjából, majd egyik kezével mélyen a póló alá nyúlt. Luna ismét felnyögött az érzéstől, de nem vette le a szemét a fiúról. Változatlan arccal - vagy még izgatottabbal - nyögött fel:

\- Neville! Neville!

A megnevezett fél az arcát belenyomta Luna nyakába és gyengén csókolgatni kezdte azt. A lány kezei belemarkoltak Neville hajába, aki saját szabad kezével átkarolta a derekát, és erősen magához szorította. Luna lassan elkezdte magát egy ritmikus csípőmozgással az alatta ülő fiúhoz dörzsölni. Neville két alsóneműn és két nadrágon keresztül is érezte a lány forró punciját.

\- Luna! Lassíts, mert elélvezek mielőtt elkezdjük.

A lány csillogó szemekkel nézett rá. A homlokát a fiúéhoz szorította, és gyorsított.

\- Élvezz csak Neville, hiszen azon fáradozom!

\- Előbb még kényeztetni akarlak téged is. - ellenkezett.

Luna kapkodta a levegőt és élvezetében a szemét is behunyta.

\- Éppen azt teszed! - sikoltott.

Neville átkarolta a derekát és minden erejével segített neki mozgásban maradni. Érezte a lány nedvességét ahogyan négy réteg ruhát átáztatva végül eljutott hozzá. Luna erősen a melléhez szorította Neville arcát, csípője fáradhatatlanul mozgott. Bőrláncon lógó csecsebecséi csörögtek-zörögtek a nyakában. Teste megremegett ahogy a csúcsra ért a testük puszta összedörzsölésétől. Gyengéden, majd egyre erősebben harapott a fiú ujjaira, aki a szájába nyomta őket, hogy a harapás lehetőségével váltsa fel Luna vágyát, hogy túlságosan is hangosan sikítson.

A művelet annyira jól sikerült, hogy kis híján Neville ordítását lehetett kihallani a műhelyből, ahogy az ép ujjaihoz intézett búcsúkiáltást. Luna persze nem tett kárt bennük, csak egy pár napig maradó nyomot hagyott a fogaival.

A lány kivette Neville ujjait a szájából, majd vigasztaló csókot nyomott a kézfejére. Ismét átkarolta, majd zihálva lassan tovább folytatta a dörgölőzést. Az alatta levő kemény dudorra gondolva.

\- Rajtad a sor! - suttogta mosolyogva.

\- Lassíts! Mindjárt kifulladsz. Még nincs késő. - válaszolt Neville nem kis önakarat árán.

Luna valósággal lerogyott a fiú vállára és mintegy rajta fekve kapkodta a levegőt. Hagyta, hogy ránehezedjen teljes súlyával, ami nem volt sok, de a kimerült lány alaposan elhagyta magát néhány pillanatra. Mozgás közben fel sem tűnt neki, hogy valójában szakad róla a víz, a vastag munkaruha pedig égetően meleg volt az amúgy sem eléggé hűvös műhelyben. Neville átkarolta, és amennyire csak lehetett elnyúlt vele a lány hatalmas székében. Luna kizihálta magát a fiú vállán, aki szintén mohón vette a levegőt, hogy minél több jusson neki a lány illatából, amit annyira szeretett. Még az izzadtságszagát is furcsán vonzónak és kellemesnek vélte.

Miután már nem kapkodott levegőért, Luna egy hosszas és gyengéd csókot nyomott az arcára, majd megszólalt:

\- Még bírod, ugye?

\- Ha te is. - válaszolt izgatottan.

\- Meleg van. Vetkőztess le. - inkább kérte, mind utasított.

Neville leemelte magáról, lehúzta róla a pólóját és ismét megmarkolta egy pillanatra a melleit, ezzel egy újabb hümmögést kiváltva. Leguggolva a lány nadrágjába törölte az izzadtságától nedves kezeit, majd kicsatolta az övét, amitől a nadrág lehullott a sovány derekáról. Combjait átkarolva ismét felemelte és ezúttal őt magát ültette a székbe, majd egymás után lehúzta a piszkos padlótól foltos zoknikat a lábáról. Így a lány már semmi mást nem viselt, csak egy átázott, világoskék bugyit, és persze a számtalan karkötőt, láncot és a fülbevalóit.

A fiú ezután egyszerre kikapcsolta mindkét csatot a saját vállain, és hagyta, hogy a kantárok lehulljanak. Idő közben Luna felült, majd megmarkolta Neville nadrágjának szárait és lehúzta róla. Előre hajolt és egy csókot nyomott a nemi szervére az alsónadrágján keresztül, miközben az levette a pólóját, majd a nadrágját azzal együtt az asztal alá rúgta.

A lány felpillantott rá és halkan megszólalt:

\- Befejezzem, vagy inkább próbáljuk ki az ajándékod? - azzal a doboz felé sandított.

Neville-t nem kellett kétszer kérdezni. Igenlő választ követően magához vette a dobozt, majd azt szétvágva kiemelte belőle a kemény, de hajlékony műpéniszt. Most még nagyobbnak tűnt, hogy egyre közelebb tudja magához.

\- Vajon milyen lehet orálisan kényeztetni egy Táltosbaglyot? - kérdezte kihívóan Luna.

\- Csak egy módon tudhatjuk meg.

Azzal letérdelt a székben ülő lány elé és ketten egyszerre nyalogatni kezdték a méretes szerszámot, mintha csak egy igazi lény része lenne. Mintha csak egy bonyolult rituálét hajtanának végre, úgy váltakozott az aktusuk a játék szopogatása és egymás csókolása között. Mindketten alaposan feltérképezték az újdonsült eszközüket a nyelvükkel, amik olykor egymással is összefonódtak néhány másodpercre, vagy a másik arcán időztek, hogy aztán visszatérjenek a vadállat nemi szervének megismeréséhez. Neville forgatni és emelni kezdte mintha egy hatalmas csavart tekerne, hogy mindketten végigfuttassák a nyelvüket a spirális barázdán az elejétől a végéig.

Egy perc elteltével Luna feltette a várt kérdést:

\- Készen állsz? - Neville bólintott - Van egy üveg vésztartalék síkosító a szekrényemben.

A fiú kinyitotta a mágneses ajtajú apró szekrényt ami Luna asztalába volt építve. Volt az ajtón egy rászerelt lakat, de azt Neville jól tudta, hogy csak dísznek van rajt, és hogy senki se próbálja kinyitni, aki nem tudja, hogy valójában csak egy mágnes tartja az ajtót. Valóban ott volt egy üveg, nagyjából a háromnegyedéig töltve. Átadta az öveget és a dildót a lánynak, majd átvette a helyét a székben, és lehúzta az alsónadrágját amíg Luna bekente a játékszert.

Neville rápillantott a vázlat szintű festményre a monitoron és tudatosult benne, hogy az a jelenet most rögtön megvalósul. Nézte ahogy a partnere keze lassan fel-le jár a játékon, hogy mindenütt alaposan benedvesítse, és közben a lábait felhúzva elfeküdt a székben amennyire csak tudott, majd egy benyálazott ujjával lassan előkészítette magát a behatolásra.

A műpéniszhez nem tartozott hám, amit Luna magára csatolhatott volna, így azt egyszerűen a lába közé vette. A bugyiját magán hagyta, hogy több tapadást biztosítson. Így persze veszített néhány centimétert, de bőven elég maradt neki a céljaihoz. Úgy döntött, hogy váratja még Neville-t a nagyobb hatás kedvéért egy kicsit. Elkezdte tekergetni az asztali rádió adókeresőjét, majd nemes egyszerűséggel kikapcsolta és helyette ő maga szólalt meg gépies hangon:

\- Hölgyeim és uraim! Megszakítjuk az adásunkat, hogy tudassuk önökkel, elszabadult a városban egy vad Táltosbagoly. - ahogy beszélt, lassan Neville felé kezdett totyogni - A csődör éppen párzási időszakban van, úgyhogy óva intünk mindenkit aki csak látja, hogy a közelébe menjen. A Táltosbagolynak a nemi szerve hatalmas és nem tartózkodik attól, hogy a szexuális frusztrációját más élőlényeken vezesse le. Legfőképp más állatok hím nemű kicsinyein.

A játék hegyét a fiú fenekéhez nyomta, aki már a puszta szavaitól közel volt az elélvezéshez. Kezével végigsimította a heréitől a makkja csúcsáig a fiút.

\- Bárki aki meglátja, ne fordítson hátat neki, - rövid szünetet tartott - mert attól megvadul, - lassan becsúsztatta a pénisz végét - és magáévá teszi az óvatlan prédáját.

Utolsó szavaival egybekötve behatolt ameddig csak tudott, mire Neville hangosan felnyögött volna, ha nem fogja vissza magát. Lassan elkezdte kihúzni, majd a játék feje egy halk cuppanással távozott a nyílásból, hogy aztán ismét belé hatoljon. Ezúttal Luna nem hagyta abba, és pumpálni kezdett a fiú legnagyobb örömére.

\- Ez az Luna! Csináld! - nyögött fel kéjesen.

A szavai ösztönözték Lunát, hogy gyorsabban és erősebben folytassa. Lassan egyre kisebb ellenállásba ütközött és gond nélkül tövig tudta nyomni minden mozdulattal. A nedves bőrük egymáson csattogott, ahogy a lány egyre csak gyorsabban ütközött a partneréhez. Végül úgy döntött, hogy kihasználja a játék teljes hosszát, és a kezével folytatta tovább. Megmarkolta a dildót és most már tényleg a tövéig feldugta Nevillenek, aki egyre jobban zihált.

Most már közelebb kerülhetett hozzá, lévén nem kellett a combjával tartania az eszközt, így a szájába vette a fiú nemi szervét miközben két kézzel továbbra is használta rajta a játékot.

\- Ne hagyd abba! - kiáltott Neville.

Lunának esze ágában sem volt. Azonban lelassított és hosszabbította az útját az orgazmus felé. A pénisze után a fiú heréit vette a szájába és lassan azokat is ugyanolyan odaadással kezdte kényeztetni. Neville ismét felnyögött. A lány pontosan tudta, hogyan akarja a csúcsra juttatni, és annak még nem jött el az ideje. Ismét nagy cuppanással kihúzta a játékot, majd helyette a saját arcát temette Neville farpofái közé. A kitágult nyílásba könnyedén behatolt a puha, játékos nyelvével, mintha csak egy nyelves csókot adna neki. Közben nem vette le kezét a valódi péniszről.

Neville hangosan levegőért kapott amint a Luna elkezdte nyalni. Felkészült, hogy a vastag és méretes műpénisz fogja a csúcsra juttatni, de az utolsó pillanatokban valami más váltotta fel. _A lány fürge nyelve, puha ajkai, ahogy a_ z _arca a fenekéhez simul, a hosszú haja ami szelíden csiklandozza, a legédesebb, mégis határozott érintés a keze által._ Nem bírta tovább. Nem élt át ekkora élményt mióta legelőször lefeküdtek egymással. Luna nyelvének érintésétől élvezett el, ahogy a lány valósággal a legszenvedélyesebb módon csókolta meg - csak éppen nem a száján. Ahogy élvezett, a legnagyobb adag az őt szorító kézre jutott, de bőven lecsorgott belőle a gyönyörű arcra is.

Ahogy végzett, Luna mohón lenyalta ujjait, majd Neville ölébe mászott és alig centiméterekre az arcától megkérdezte olyan halkan ahogy csak lehet:

\- Meg szeretnéd kóstolni te is?

Neville tudta, hogy nem kell válaszolnia. Csak azt várja tőle, hogy válaszra nyissa a száját, és ő meg is tette, hogy az ajkaik egymásra tapadhassanak. Luna arca nyáltól, izzadtságtól, síkosítótól és spermától volt nedves, majd mindez a fiú arcát is beterítette ahogy most már ténylegesen megcsókolta.

\- Jó kis Táltosbagoly csikó vagyok? - kérdezte a lány ahogy az arcuk szétvált.

\- A legjobb. - suttogta, és még közelebb húzta magához.

Néhány perc lusta ölelkezés után végül Luna ismét ránézett a fiúra egy kérő pillantással.

\- Akarok még Neville. Annyira felizgattál, ahogy alattam vonaglottál.

Neville még egyszer felemelte, majd fél kézzel odébb tolta Luna asztalán az alkatrészhalmot, és a helyére ültette a lányt. Észrevette, hogy megint _úgy_ néz rá. Bármilyen kemény volt is Luna, az ő karjaiban örökké csak a törékeny kislánynak érezte magát, aki akkor volt mikor megismerkedtek. Neville átkarolta és tovább csókolta a nedves hajtincsek között áthatolva.

\- Ne törődj már az arcommal! - szólt Luna - használd máshol a szád!

Amint kimondta, a partnere lassan végigcsókolta az arcát, majd folytatta az utat egészen a lány melleiig. A szájába vette egymás után a két mellbimbóját, miközben a kezével benyúlt az egyetlen megmaradt ruhadarabja alá. A bugyija teljesen átázott volt, de alatta valósággal úsztak az ajkai a nedvességtől. Ritka, de viszonylag hosszú szálú frizurája odalent szintén az elázott hajára emlékeztetett. A fiú a hajához hasonlóan simogatta, majd egyre lejjebb indult, végül mutatóujjával behatolt a forró nyílásba, hüvelykujjával az ajkait és a csiklóját masszírozta.

Luna a kombinált érzéstől folyamatosan csak nyögött. Nem győzte szorítani az őt kényeztető testét. Neville kihúzta kezét a lány bugyijából és az arcukhoz emelte, hogy mindketten megízlelhessék a lányt az ujjain. Végül hagyta, hogy Luna egyedül szopogassa tovább az ujját, ő maga pedig lejjebb indult. Mikor a karja már nem volt elég hosszú, hogy elérjen az arcáig, kihúzta ujjait a szájából, és a korábbi útja nyomán végigsimította az egész testét. Miközben a combja belsejét csókolgatta, lassan elkezdte lehúzni róla a valósággal rátapadt bugyit, amiben Luna segített neki a csípője megemelésével. Végül az utolsó ruhadarab is lehullott, és a két fiatal immár teljesen meztelenül maradt.

Neville hanyatt fektette az asztalon, majd először a hasára adott csókot, és elindult ismét lefelé. Luna teljesen összerázkódott ahogy a fiú elérte az ágyékát. Luna fakó színű, nedves szőrszálai kedvesen csiklandozták az orrát és az arcát miközben ő a szájával sürgette a lányt az újbóli kielégülés felé. Nem hagyta még neki azonban, hogy elérje azt. Többször is abbahagyta a vége előtt, ami Lunát csak egyre jobban felizgatta, aztán kész volt visszaadni neki pontosan azt a gyönyört, amit tőle kapott korábban.

Kihúzta a lány testét az asztal széléig, majd térden állva még lejjebb húzódott. Az orra most már a punciját érte, az ajkával pedig eggyel odébb dolgozott tovább. Luna, aki már majdnem elvesztette a felépült orgazmusát, ismét hangosan felnyögött egymás után többször is. Mikor a fiú a nyelvével igyekezett egyre mélyebbre hatolni, az asztalon vonagló lány vihogva megkérdezte:

\- Neville, te csak azért vagy hajlandó elviselni engem, mert imádod a popsimat, ugye?

\- Hát persze! Meg minden mást is ami hozzá van csatolva. - válaszolt.

\- Kedves vagy!

A fiú folytatta még egy darabig a terep előkészítését, majd mikor már elégedett volt az előzetes munkálatokkal, a székben várakozó játékot gyorsan magához is vette. Miután ismételten benedvesítette, a végét Luna fenekéhez közelítette.

\- Tudod, a Táltosbagoly...

Szünetet tartott, mintha a szavakat keresné, amire a lány felnézett és várta a folytatást. További beszéd helyett azonban nemes egyszerűséggel, váratlanul bedugta a szerszámot a hátulsó bejárat kapuján. Luna hangosan felsikoltott a meglepetéstől, majd a szájára csapta a kezét. Szerencsére nem hallotta senki a kinti gépek zajától. Még javában hallgatózott esetleges fültanúk válaszkiáltása után, mikor Neville lassan mozgatni kezdte a seggében a játékot, ezzel arra ösztönözve, hogy ismét ránézzen.

\- Bocs! Nem jutott más az eszembe. - szólt Neville a legkisebb megbánást sem tanúsító hangon.

Egyszerre felnevettek mindketten, majd Luna nevetése kéjes nyögéssé torzult - vagy inkább szépült. Neville lassan ki-be mozgatta a játékot, de közben óvatosan forgatta is a maximális hatás érdekében. A lány láthatóan egyre jobban élvezte az aktust, majd egyik kezével a mellbimbóját kezdte szorongatni, a másikkal pedig magához nyúlt. Neville felállt, hogy könnyebben mozoghasson, és jobb rálátása is legyen a közel önkívületi állapotban levő partnerére.

Néha kissé ijesztő tudott lenni ilyenkor Luna, ahogy jószerivel vergődött aktus közben, a szemei pedig vagy fennakadtak egy ponton, vagy lazán cikáztak ide-oda a lány fejének szabálytalan lengetésével együtt, de Neville-t miután hozzászokott, egyenesen csak jobban felizgatta a látvány, ha sikerült ilyen állapotba hoznia. Most különösen örült, hogy általában teljes némaságban tette mindezt. Úgy gondolta, ha valaki meg is hallaná őket, - vagy akár meglátná - neki nem lenne szíve abbahagyni amit éppen csinál.

Luna földön túlinak is beillő élvezése lassan véget ért, és akár szerelmesnek is mondható mosollyal feküdt csukott szemekkel és zihálva. A fiú óvatosan eltávolította a játékot, majd szelíden megfogta a lány magasba emelt bal lábát és csókot adott a talpára, míg a másik lába a vállán pihent.

\- Neville... - kezdte volna Luna, de akkor egy váratlan hang félbeszakította.

Valaki odakint bekopogott az ajtón, bár inkább lehetett volna dörömbölésnek nevezni. Az asztalon fekvő lány egész testében összerezzent, mert még élénken élt benne az emlék, hogy egy bizonyos kolléga rendszeresen berontott a műhelybe az ajtón keresztül, ameddig le nem cserélték a külső kilincset. Azóta agresszívan dörömbölt minden alkalommal, ha szüksége volt valamire.

Luna az összerezzenés következtében a szabad lábával alaposan fejbe rúgta Neville-t, pontosan a homlokán levő kötésen. A fiú rögtön túllépett a kopogás miatti megijedésen, majd fájdalmában a sebéhez kapott, és hangosan felordított. Luna ránézett és a szája elé tette a kezét rémületében, hogy ekkora fájdalmat okozott, még ha akaratlanul is.

\- Neville? Jól vagy? - szólt a kinti hang, majd gazdája megrángatta az ajtót, mintha csak kinyithatná, ha eléggé próbálkozik.

A fiú nagy nehezen visszatért a kábulatból, hogy válaszolhasson:

\- Mi... a faszért dörömbölsz... mint egy vadállat... baszd meg? - kiáltotta nyögve miközben a fejét szorongatta. - Megégettem az ujjam a forrasztópákával miattad!

\- Bocs! Nem akartalak megijeszteni.

Nem? Biztos, hogy nem? - fogalmazódott meg Neville fejében a gondolat.

\- Figyelj! - folytatta a hang - Valami baj van a kettes géppel. Csupa selejtet gyártott. Meg kéne nézni.

\- Sürgős? - kérdezte a fiú, miközben Luna felült az asztalon és bocsánatkérően simogatni kezdte az arcát.

\- Annyira nem. Még válogatják a termékeket, amik lejöttek a gépről. Egy jó óráig még nem indulhat el.

\- Jó! Negyed óra és ott leszek, csak ezt a panelt még befejezem. - szólt Neville, hogy távozásra késztesse a látogatót.

Luna tovább cirógatta az arcát, hogy jobban érezze magát, majd halkan suttogni kezdett:

\- Jaj Neville, annyira sajnálom. Nagyon fájt?

Neville megtekergette a rádió gombját, majd ugyanolyan robotikus hangon megszólalt, mint a lány korábban:

\- Kérem, vigyázzanak a csikókkal is, mert ijedtükben megrúghatják az embert.

Luna minden korábbinál hangosabban felnevetett, amit Neville is követett, bár a sebe csak még jobban lüketett tőle. Miután kihahotázták magukat, a lány váratlanul megmarkolta a fiú félig erekcióban levő péniszét.

\- Kárpótollak. - suttogta - Rendesen is akarom veled csinálni.

Megcsókolta, majd felállt az asztalról és a műhely túlsó vége felé húzta. Mindig tartottak egy pár üres raklapot a sarokban, ha kellene valamire. Most éppen jól jött. Luna lefektette társát a halom tetejére, majd fölé mászott. Óvatosan magába vezette a fiú nemi szervét és érzékien mozgásba lendült. A méretei nem értek fel egyetlen kitalált szárnyas-patás lényéhez sem, de a lány nem is akarta másképp. Neki pont tökéletes volt úgy, ahogy van.

Ahogy a fiú szemébe nézett az ázott hajfürtökön keresztül, hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy miképp is elégíthetné ki legjobban. Sejtette, hogy mit érez iránta, és úgy gondolta, hogy viszonozni is tudná az érzéseit. Senki mással nem volt ilyen felszabadult korábban.

\- Szeretlek. - suttogta a fiú fülébe, akinek rögtön elkerekedtek a szemei, és megfeledkezett a lükető homlokáról.

A lány nem várta meg, hogy válaszoljon. Helyette szelíd csókot adott az alatta fekvő szájra. A csók édessége, és a fiú kezeinek simogatása az arcán megválaszolták minden kérdését.

Mikor Neville a csúcshoz közeledett, Luna kihúzta magából, majd a kezével a kis bolyhos puncijához dörzsölte.

\- Ááá! Luna! - kiáltott a fiú, majd beterítette a lány hasát és ágyékát a kevés anyaggal, ami az előző menet után maradt.

A lány mellé feküdt a raklapra, és magához ölelte. Már majdnem el is aludtak egymás karjaiban a műhely sarkában, munkaidőben, olyan nyomokat hagyva, amiket nem szívesen vállaltak volna fel a többi dolgozó előtt. Luna azonban még időben észbekapott és visszarázta a fiút az ébren levők sorába.

\- Menni kéne. - suttogott - Meg kell nézni a gépet. Gyere!

Kelletlenül feltápászkodtak, majd gyorsan eltüntették a bizonyítékokat szerte a műhelyből. Miközben Luna kicserélte Neville kissé átvérzett kötését, csak akkor nézett végig először kettőjükön a rózsaszín köd takarása nélkül. Pocsékul néztek ki. Mindketten úsztak az izzadtságban, hajuk - főleg Lunáé - átázva, összetapadva csüngött. Nem látta, de gyanította, hogy a háta csupa maszat a koszos asztaltól, nem beszélve attól a brutális mennyiségű faforgácsról, ami a raklapról került rájuk, és tetőtől-talpig be is borította őket. Meztelen talpaik valósággal feketéllettek a műhely padlójától. Mindezek ellenére egyikük sem lehetett volna boldogabb és kielégültebb mint most.

A csapnál megmosakodtak, hogy legalább a kezük szára és az arcuk legyen vállalható állapotban, és mindketten fújtak magukra némi illatszert, hogy enyhítse izzadtságszagot. Neville segített összekötni Luna piszkos haját, majd mindketten felöltöztek, magukhoz vették a cuccaikat és elindultak megnézni a hibás gépet.

...

\- Ilyen meleg van nálatok a műhelyben? - kérdezte a csoportvezető amint végignézett rajtuk.

\- Most javítottuk meg a légkondit. Még nem hűlt vissza a műhely. - hazudta Neville.

\- És mi ez a sok forgács rajtatok?

\- Vissza kellett nyomni a légkondi oldalát... egy raklappal. - szólt gyorsan Luna.

A vezető inkább elengedte a dolgot, és elmagyarázta, hogy mi a baj a géppel. Már majdnem ott is hagyta őket, mikor hirtelen eszébe jutott Neville égése.

\- Mi van a kezeddel? Nagyon megégett? - kérdezte.

Neville, aki elfelejtette bekötözni az ujját a kitalált égés miatt, most abszolút tanácstalanul bámult vissza. Ha most megmutatja az ujjait, azon nem égést, hanem fognyomokat fog látni. Ismét Luna húzta ki a bajból:

\- A lábujját égette meg. - mindketten csodálkozó pillantást szegeztek rá - Mindig mondom neki, hogy ne forrasszon mezítláb, mert egyszer leejti a pákát és megég a lába.

A kolléga eddigi gyanakvása semmi volt ahhoz képest, ami most összegyűlt benne, de amennyire biztos volt abban, hogy péntek este van - ráadásul egy órája lejárt a saját műszakja, és csak a hibás gép miatt volt még mindig itt -, legalább annyira volt biztos abban is, hogy nem érdekli, miben sántikálnak az elektromosok. Bólintott, majd jó hétvégét kívánva haza indult.

Miután Luna és Neville kuncogva lecsavarozták a gép oldalát, megálltak egymás mellett, és alaposan szemügyre vették a mértéktelen káoszt ami a masina belsejében fogadta őket. Percekig csak bámulták tanácstalanul az alkatrészek és kábelek absztrakt elrendeződését, amihez viszonylag újak révén még nem volt szerencséje egyiküknek sem, mivel ezt a gépet még egyszer sem kellett javítaniuk mióta itt voltak. A lehetséges megoldások puszta ötlete nélkül ácsorogtak egy darabig, majd végül Luna feltette az elkerülhetetlen kérdést:

\- Szerinted mire gondolhatott az, aki ezt a vacakot összerakta?

Óvatosan a mellette álló alak felé pillantott, aki nem úgy nézett vissza rá, mint egy kolléga, se nem úgy mint egy barát vagy lakótárs tenné. Mindazonáltal az ő arcán is ugyanilyen kifejezés látszott.

\- Fogalmam sincs. - válaszolt Neville.

Nem tudta, hogyan fogják helyre hozni a gépet. Nem tudta, hogy miként csinálják meg még a műszak vége előtt. Nem tudta, hogy mégis mi járhatott annak a félőrült villanyosnak a fejében - bárki is volt az - aki összerakta azt a förmedvényt, ami előttük szürkéllett a több éves portól. Egyetlen dolgot tudott ebben a pillanatban. Mondhatni egy dologban volt rendíthetetlenül biztos, és ahogy a lány kék szemeibe nézett, azt látta bennük, hogy nem ő az egyetlen.

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem nem botránkoztattam meg senkit. Köszönöm, ha végigolvastad.  
> Ha tetszett: Komment! Kudók! stb...
> 
> Készen álltok egy utolsó poénra? Neville Longbottom most már hivatalosan is Neville Deepbottom. Há há há há há.  
> Tudom. Szörnyű vagyok. :D


End file.
